Eclipse the Sun
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A new dragon has taken up residence in the cave outside of Cantorlot. But this is no ordinary dragon, this is a dragoness. Powerful and strong, but gentle and kind. This lady of fire may not be as much trouble as other dragons were in the past. Please read and review KINDLY.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **Eclipse the Sun**

 **Chapter 1: Black Scales and a Golden Heart**

Look into my eyes. Look closely, and try not to run away. If you can't help yourself I don't blame you. A lot of ponies run or fly away simply because of what I am, and never get the chance to get to know me. If you can look passed what I am hold a hoof out to me then that is a pony worthy of my respect. My name is Zira, I am a dragoness.

I come now at a point in my life where I need to make changes in my surroundings. My younger brother Agron was forced to leave the cave just north of Cantorlot. When one dragon leaves, another moves in. I am the next tenant for the cave. All I ask for is a little peace, and some room to fly around and stretch my wings once and a while.

My nephew lives in Ponyville, maybe one day I will come down and visit him. My appearance may cause panic in the village though. My scales are as black as coal, and stronger than steel. They are also impervious to all forms of magic. My eyes are ambers. My teeth are like swords, and my claws will make the great eagle green with envy.

I have a pair of horns like those of an antelope, and a back lined with long sharp spikes. My wings at their full extent can block out the sun which usually creates problems. I have three spikes on the end of my tail which I use as a weapon to defend myself other than my dragon fire. I keep myself toned and buxom as nopony likes a fat dragon.

These days, I spend resting on a pile of gold that came with the cave. I am not the hording type like most dragons, and gold feels good on my back when I roll around in it. If I was going to live in Equestria I had to be on peaceful terms with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. So I flew down to Cantorlot to meet them, and discuss such matters.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," I said greeting the rulers outside their palace, and folding my wings behind my back,

"Good morning Zira, it is good to finally meet you," said Princess Celestia, "seeing that you are not like the other dragons that have come and gone over the years, I feel like I can be at ease letting you occupy the old cave," I nodded to her words, "but that is not to say that I am keeping my eye on you," she warned me, asserting her authority.

"I understand your concerns Princess Celestia, I would never harm anypony that comes my way," I assured her, Princess Luna seemed to think otherwise. I may look like I want to take over Equestria. The only thing I want to do is settle down in a new area with a new cave, and a different surroundings. I can't stand blithering idiots like Garble.

"Your appearance makes your words hard to believe, Zira," said Princess Luna, "you have sharp teeth and long claws, my concern being that you may do more harm in the diversifying of the species than good," I lightly snarled in annoyance, "that is not to say that I agree with my big sister, but I believe you must abide by a few simple rules,"

"I assure you, Your Majesty, I would never cause harm to anypony, you have my word, and my word is my honor," I replied to them, words like that are hard to come by when you are 18 feet tall, 120 feet long, weigh 40,000 pounds, and fly with a wingspan of 120 feet. Princess Luna seemed skeptical of me, judging by the look in her eyes.

"Look at your jaws, you can easily swallow a pony if that would be your intention, but like I said if you want to settle down in our lands, there are several rules you must abide by, one of them being if you cause harm to a pony, you will be asked to depart from these lands, you are allowed to fly between sunrise and sunset," Luna explained,

"But you understand why we are doing this, we have had problems with dragons in the past," Princess Celestia explained,

"I understand that, and know that I will follow these sanctions, Your Majesties," I said, and finally made my leave. I extended my wings, and flew out of the palace to my new home in the cave. It did not take long for the word to go around that a new dragon was occupying the cave. We dragons have very acute hearing should you ponies know.

As I rested, I was approached by a young Pegasus with a mane and tail colored pastel pink like Rhododendrons and a pelt of light yellow like a field of roses, "Well hello there," I said crossing my front talons, and faced her. I stretched my neck slightly to get a better look at her, "a visitor to my cave? How lovely," I said with a welcoming grin.

"Oh...my...," stammered the little Pegasus, well little compared to me. This one looked to be full grown, "so...you're the new dragon that lives in the cave?" She asked, I nodded, "oh! I just umm...wanted to see what you looked like and...uh...," this Pegasus looked like she was ready to jump out of her pelt in fright. I had to convince this one,

"Oh come now, My Dear, don't be shy," I said resting on my side on a mountain of gold and jewels that came with the cave which I now use as a bed, "come closer, I'm not going to hurt you," I assured her. The Pegasus turned away, and turned an eye to me. Slowly she approached me, "you see, there is nothing to be afraid of, my name's Zira,"

"Um...I'm Fluttershy," said the Pegasus in soft and quiet tone that fit her name perfectly. Most ponies would ask her to repeat herself, but I caught her name easily. I lightly chuckled seeing how timid she is around me. Like I said, I may look evil, but if you get passed the color of my scales I can still be a good friend. Do not get me aggravated.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **Eclipse the Sun**

 **Chapter 2: A Fresh Start (The Six Trials of Zira)**

"Umm...are you sure you're not going to eat me?" Fluttershy asked, "you're...not like other dragons my friends and I have met before," she added, I shook my head no to her worries. I know mother mares tell their little ones that dragons are to be feared, and the only way to quell their anger is with a pony sacrifice. What a bunch of rubbish.

"Really? Well, male dragons tend to be more territorial than female dragons, and I am a female just like you," I replied, Fluttershy smiled lightly, "I just happened to be born this color," I have read many old chronicles in my time, and most say that the two most feared types of dragons are Southern Red Dragons and Northland Black Dragons.

"Wait a tic, I know you," I said circling around her, and recalling what my little brother told me, "my brother Agron has told me about you, Fluttershy, it was you and your friends that ousted him from this cave," I could see the fear in her eyes like she remembered the red dragon that once lived here, "alas, I hold nothing against you for that,"

I lightly chuckled seeing Fluttershy sigh with relief, "My little brother always did have a smoke problem when he sleeps," I flew up near the roof of the cave, and perched on a high tower of the ruins of an old castle inside the cave. Fluttershy came up closer, and walked up the pile of gold and jewels, "so what say you...do you like what you see?"

"Well, umm...," Fluttershy started, and smiled at me with a nod, "yes, yes I do, let's be friends,"

"Friends it is then, Dear Fluttershy, you watch my tail and I'll watch yours," I agreed, and flew out of my cave to get a view of Equestria. I soon realized that Fluttershy is not a strong flyer. I laughed as I allowed Fluttershy to take a ride on my back, "hold on," I said, and flew with a little more speed. We dragons are not just big lumbering beasts.

I flew down in the direction of Ponyville to take Fluttershy home, "Umm...you can come over anytime, Zira," Fluttershy offered, I have never met such a kind and gentle pony in my life. Most ponies I have met come with swords, and only wish to slay me. Sadly, I have disposed of a few knights. I wonder if that is why Princess Luna feels that way?

As I flew from Fluttershy's home, the town began to panic, "DRAGON!" called out a mare pointing her hoof at me in terror, and everypony in town started running like mad to their homes. There was screaming in the streets and mother mares protecting their children, locking all their shutters and doors. I stood in the middle of the village square.

"Well, what a way to make an impression," I said to myself, and cleared my throat, "my name is Zira, and...I come in peace?" the ponies were still running around in a panic like a flock of chickens when a fox raids their coupe. Fluttersky was still at my side, so that had to count for something. It took a few minutes for all the ponyfolk to come out.

"Don't let everypony get to you, they haven't seen a dragon like you before," Fluttershy said looking up at me,

"Neither have you until yesterday," I pointed out to Fluttershy, "you still stand here by my side, you're not like other ponies," I said with a wink. I was approached by five ponies. One was an lavender alicorn with a mane and tail of violet and dark pink. Another was pink and fluffy, and hopping around like she ate one too many bon-bons today.

Another sported a cowboy hat. She was orange like garden mums with a mane and tail likened to wheat. Another as white as fresh fallen snow in winter with a well-groomed mane and tail of royal purple, "Fluttershy, did you fall out of bed the wrong way? What in the name of all things cinnamon-swirl are you doing with a dang blasted dragon?!"

The last was a shade of cyan blue with the colors of the rainbow in her mane and tail. Fast as a will o' wisp this pegasus is, "Fluttershy remember the last dragon we had to deal, what makes you think that this one is different from the last one?" she asked, I see that my younger brother did not do very well trying to get along with the neighbors.

"Please listen to me, she's not bad, Zira is not a bad dragon," Fluttershy replied, trying to convince her friends. I stood there, and watched it all unfold. After all, I am just the neighborhood dragon. Her friends seemed to look at her like she was a mad-mare. The alicorn was the first to approach me. She is strong. I stood firm to her none the less.

"Alright, but I am going to give you a task to prove yourself," said alicorn named Twilight Sparkle,

"Each of us will visit you, and if you something that either me or my friends do not approve of, then I will write a letter to Princess Celestia, and have you deported back to the Dragonlands," Twilight Sparkle stated, and here I thought dealing with Princess Luna could be tough at times. But still, I was up to the challenge presented toward me.

"Oh very well, actually you can visit anytime you please, Fluttershy does" I replied, but still I accepted her challenge in a good-natured manner. My cave is the largest in all of Equestria. It is so large that it contains to ruins of an old castle from long before the time of Celestia, and I easily can glide from one end of the main chamber to the other.

I winked at Fluttershy, and flew off to go back home to the cave. I know Flutteshy's friends are doing this because they care about her, and care about her safety. I am not offended by their actions. I am a bit annoyed that the incident with my younger brother led to this point, and I am trying to hold back any urges of lighting their tails on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **Eclipse the Sun**

 **Chapter 3: Titaness ('Heart of a Dragon' by Dragonforce)**

The Dragonlands are not for the faint of heart. The ground is with ash, and dust. The air is thick with sulfur and brimstone. It is the land of fire. To pony-folk, I am a creature to be feared, but also one to be respected. When you reach my age, you learn that fear is not a way to earn respect. You have to work for it by showing your worth to others.

Today was the day I was to find work to do around Ponyville. I was to start in Cloudsdale helping a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash keep the skies clear, "Alright Supersize, let's see what you've got," said Rainbow Dash, and off to work I went. I soon realized that my size has it's advantages in this type of work, Rainbow Dash seemed to approve.

The sky was as clean as Princess Celestia's throne hall, "Not bad, Zira...not bad, by the way," Rainbow Dash touched me on the end of my snout, "tag, you're it!" she then sped off as fast as a bolt of lightning. Her cutie mark is certainly very fitting of her. I maybe large, but I am certainly not sluggish. I laughed, and flew after her with delight.

We flew through the canyons where the rivers run, and up into the blue skies, "That all you got, slowpoke?" Rainbow Dash laughed as I was gaining on her tail. I flew up into the sun, extended my wings, and flew down after her in a dive. I touched on the tail with the back of my left cutting claw, "dang! bested by a dragon," Rainbow dash huffed,

"Gotcha!" I said, and flew up under her at a cruising speed, "come now, Dashie, there's no shame in it,"

"You're right, you're a dragon after all," Rainbow Dash said with a wink. As I flew with her, I started, well actually she started, making conversation with me, "so I heard from Twilight that the red dragon that lived in the cave before you was your brother?" Rainbow Dash asked. I nodded. I flapped my wings a few times to keep my speed in check.

"Oh? You mean Agron? He left the Dragonlands for the same reason I did, we dragons just need to find new places to settle, The Dragonlands are not for the timid of ponies," I explained, I immediately thought of Fluttershy. She would be in quite a sticky wicket if she ended up there. As I have mentioned earlier, not all Dragons are fond of ponies.

"He's found a new cave not far from Griffonstone, he's doing quite well," I said with a light smile, I, for one, have a deep respect for pony-folk. They are hard workers, and put their all into everything they put their minds to. I look around at the lands of Equestria. That is a testament to what ponies can accomplish. A beautiful land like no other.

"We've had troubles with dragons time and time again, but seeing that you haven't eaten anypony...," I lightly growled taking some offense to that statement, "Opps...heh, heh, sorry about that," Rainbow Dash is young, and still needs time to mature. On the other talon, she is very loyal to her friends. Something lacking in Dragons back home.

"That's perfectly fine, you have much to learn when it comes to the ways of dragons," I replied rather sternly,

At midday, I went back to my cave after fishing in the rivers and took a nap after my meal. I rested on the mountains of treasure that my brother horded. I do not horde for treasure like most dragons. I find such a thing useless, but I have to live with this and in this cave. The only redeeming quality the treasure has is that it is good for my back.

My trial with Rainbow Dash seemed to go rather well. I am sure she will have something good to say to Twilight Sparkle. After all, she is the Princess of Friendship. I must say that I expected Twilight Sparkle to come visit me first. Then again, you cannot always get what you want to receive. To that, I come to the topis of grown male dragons.

When male dragons grow older, their greed grows stronger as well. That is why a lot of dragonesses have left the Dragonlands to settle in other part of Equestria. I have a twin sister named Rona who lives near Appleloosa. We look alike. The main difference is she has blue eyes, and I have amber eyes. My cousin is an Western Copper Dragon.

His name is Brennus. He lives in a cave in the mountains of Prance. He is one of a few males that wanted to find a life outside of the Dragonlands. Although male dragons have problems with greed, there are those who try to break their old habit. He is a brave dragon, and often does what he can to help out the local ponies when they need it.

"My family is coming in a few weeks, I best let Princesses know about that," I said to Fluttershy, "two Northland Blacks, a Southland Red, and a Western Copper Dragon,"

"Oh...that is going to cause some air traffic," said Fluttershy, "I am sure your family will be as kind as you are," she said, and she would be right. Otherwise, they would not take the steps that they did to try and make homes in Equestria. With the help of Fluttershy and her friends, we will find a way to shine light into eyes blinded by ignorance.

"There are only five of us attending at my cave, so that should not be too big of a problem," I told her, the problem would be my mother and father should they decide to come. Unlike my brother, sister and cousin, they are not the most willing to try and get along with others. To them, dragons live in the Dragonlands, and ponies in Equestria.


End file.
